


Pink, Powerful, Seductive

by JoLau



Category: Sister Claire (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty talk but it isnt demeaning, Established Relationship, F/F, Strap-Ons, i uh have nothing to say except that i was unbearably horny your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoLau/pseuds/JoLau
Summary: Claire has a fantasy she wants Marie to fulfill.
Relationships: Claire/Marie
Kudos: 4





	Pink, Powerful, Seductive

"Lie back and show me how wet you are, pretty girl."

Arms shaking, Claire obediently lowers her back against the cool sheets. The temperature of the cotton weave makes the hair on her arms rise; while the bedding is comfortably cold, Claire's skin is hot. Burning hot. It becomes hotter still as she bends one of her knees, a hand of hers reaching southbound, fingers trembling as they slide past her navel. Touching herself isn't something that she does; at least not without someone special watching. 

For better or worse, she has an audience. Clear blue eyes, usually so curious and playful, watch her with the undivided attention of something primal and starved. They watch her hand as her breath hitches, fingertips shyly touching the outermost lips of her sex. Claire bites her lip. Her index and middle fingers slip past the outer folds and slide through slick, wet warmth. A whimper bubbles up in her throat.

And those hungry eyes look at her. Pupils blown. Gleaming with arousal. 

"Beautiful." Marie murmurs, examining every facet of Claire's face, her body; the taller girl shifts and leans down, touching her lips to the corner of Claire's mouth before reeling back and looking at her some more, looming over her small girlfriend. "Get yourself ready for me, gorgeous. You haven't had anything this big before." 

Claire shudders; her whole body shakes with it. Marie's gut swirls with arousal as she watches; Claire's entire chest and neck are flushed, her nipples tight, and her round, supple tits bounce enticingly as her spine curves with her mute gasp. Marie hums in approval. She reaches out, places her hand on Claire's sternum, and trails her fingertips down at an agonizing pace. Claire whines and peers up at her through long, reddish lashes; if Marie had any less self-control, she would knock Claire's tentative hand aside and bury her own fingers up to the knuckle in that delicious, velvety vice, new toy be damned, and bring Claire to the stars in record time.

However: this is Claire's fantasy, something they planned well in advance. Marie may be insatiable, but she isn't an entitled jerk. So instead of acting her impulsive thought out, she lets it simmer in the pit of her belly, a fresh wave of desire making her skin prickle.

Claire swallows thickly, pinned by Marie's waiting stare. Unable to look away she instead closes her eyes, inhaling shakily as she strokes herself for the first time. It feels weird, doing it to herself. She never had the urge before she and Marie became intimate; even now, it's not something she felt she _needed_ to do. But with Marie watching, and knowing what's going to happen next, Claire finds herself reacting to her own probing fingers with startling enthusiasm. 

"There you go…"

Marie's throaty whisper prompts her hips to jerk upward. Claire sighs, sliding her fingers lower, to where the tip of one dips against the swollen, awaiting entrance. Claire's wrist flexes; and just like that, her finger is up to the second knuckle. Marie's moan overshadows her own. Claire opens her eyes just enough to look up at Marie. Her girlfriend's stare is fixated on what's going on below Claire's hips, brow creased, lip bitten. Spurred on by the attention, the smaller girl gingerly pushes herself deeper, ears burning at the lewd noise as she withdraws to slide back inside not a second later. 

"Mmh… M-Marie…" Claire hears Marie's breath catch at the sound of her needy voice. Claire remembers that she has an entire other hand she could be using- so she puts it to work and ups the ante, sliding her previously-idle hand over the cusp of her ribs, touching the lower curve of a breast. The brazen act makes her head whirl. Her fingers shake as one traces her areola, feather-light, just how Marie does. 

Marie laughs. It's a normally bright sound subdued by tension. "You're really winding me up, sweetness; but you know that, don't you?" There's a light snap that occurs again a second later, then the shuffle of something being put aside. "Who would've guessed a good girl like you could be such a little minx," Marie's voice is closer, above her. Claire rolls her hips onto her fingers; two, now, clumsy because she isn't used to the angle. Lower down, there's a wet noise. Skin sliding over not-skin, moistened by… by something.

Claire raises her head just a bit to look down between their bodies. What she sees causes a tremor of anticipation to curl her toes and clench her throat; Marie's slender hand fisted around their recent purchase, stroking the subtle curve of its shaft with deliberate sluggishness. 

Marie notices her looking. Marie's lips widen into teasing smirk; she rises and sits back on her heels, grips the base of the toy, and waves it provocatively at Claire. "Like what you see?" Marie licks the corner of her mouth, her thumb tracing the supple leather of the harness adorning her pelvis. The toy juts out from her groin proudly; five inches long with a fluted head, its entire length smooth for a gentle glide. And, of course, candy-rose pink with a heart-shaped base. It's beautifully feminine. Marie wears it as though it's a part of her; natural, confident. 

Fingers still within herself, Claire warbles; "oh my God yes," as a helpless response, a plume of red-hot need washing over her body, stinging the nerves in the tips of her breasts and clitoris. She feels herself tighten around her fingers and shivers, withdrawing them. "Marie, please get over here. _Please_ , oh my God."

With a heated grin, Marie draws closer. She slides her hands over Claire's knees, up her thighs, and kneads the soft skin of Claire's inner legs. Claire parts her legs and welcomes Marie to kneel between them, yipping with surprise when Marie suddenly lifts her up so her butt is seated on Marie's strong thighs. Marie giggles. Claire can't help smiling, too. 

That smile turns into a hum of arousal as Marie rolls her body and slides through Claire's wetness. Once, and again, and again, until Claire is moaning because of it. 

Her heels dig into Marie's lower back in an attempt to get closer. Her hands grip the bigger ones holding her just above the hips, guiding Claire against the length between Marie's legs. 

"Marie," Claire whines quietly, biting her lip as the tip catches in her entrance. "Marie, _please stop teasing me_."

Marie leans forward so they can kiss. It's slow and warm, tender. There's a little bit of nuzzling before Marie draws away to position herself. One hand gripping the base of her shaft, she prods at Claire gently. "Ready?" Marie asks, her thumb lovingly stroking Claire's ear. Claire nods, shuffles, feels Marie begin to sink in.

Claire is rather proud of herself, for her voice doesn't crack when she says: "yes."

Marie slowly eases herself inside. Claire whimpers at the intrusion, her nerves spasming with pleasure. Marie could've easily bottomed out immediately with how wet Claire is and with how slick the lube made her, but she goes slowly, inch by inch, carefully rolling her midsection with each inward push. Claire sucks her lower lip between her teeth and bites, one fist rising to her mouth in preparation to muffle herself. 

Then, Marie comes to a halt, not quite all the way in. Her slender hand grasps Claire's wrist, moving it aside, pinning it beside Claire's waist. "Don't you dare," Marie warns, voice needy and full of ardor, "I want to hear you." 

Claire looks up at Marie, making no effort to remove trapped wrist from Marie's solid grip. Instead she grips the hand that still squeezes her waist, Marie's fingers dimpling the soft skin there. Claire hears her heartbeat thrum in her ears; feels it battering into her rib cage; feels Marie's pulse fluttering in her wrist.

Eyes not straying from Claire's, Marie buries herself in, their hips kissing.

"Oh-"

Claire squeezes her eyes shut tight. She can't help it. Marie's deep- so deep and making her so full. The leather straps of the harness heat up upon contact with her skin and Claire can barely notice them. Her toes curl, her chest heaves. Marie keeps them together as she moves, not thrusting but grinding, the tip of her length probing the sensitive flesh of Claire's inner walls. Claire tries to match the wave of her lover's hips, writhing; Marie makes a noise that's ragged and enamoured and she leans down into Claire, mouthing the hinge of her jaw, below her ear. 

"I can feel how tight it is. And how slippery," Marie says softly, releasing Claire's wrist to grope at her ribs. Claire's voice shudders as it leaves her throat, her face flushing from Marie's scandalous whisper. "I wish I could feel how warm it is inside… I'm sure there's a charm out there that'd make it possible. Would you like that? If I could feel you when I take you with this toy?"

"Y-yes- yes! I want- want you to feel me," Claire sobs. She wraps her arms around Marie's neck, bucking into her waist. "You're s-so deep Marie, you feel so _good-_ "

Marie presses her mouth against Claire's cheek. "You love it when it's deep," Marie murmurs, digging in with her knees to draw out and push in, beginning to thrust her hips in earnest. She rises up so she can watch as Claire mewls and moans with each shove, little hands gripping Marie's forearms, nails pinching skin. "You're so incredible," Marie groans wantonly, palming Claire's chest, keeping her pinned down that way. "I wanna see you come with me inside you like this," she declares, voice almost a growl. 

"I'm- I'm going to co-come," Claire's nails draw red lines down Marie's arms, spiking her blood with adrenaline. Marie hisses softly, lunging down to wrap her arms around Claire's back, lifting her pelvis higher into her strokes. As Claire begins to tremble with release, Marie captures her lover's mouth with her lips, devouring the cry of ecstasy that rises from Claire's lungs. Claire gasps and sobs her name against her mouth, hips spasming, hands tangling in her hair. They don't manage a proper kiss for several moments.

But when they do, it's breathless and sweet.

Claire relaxes in Marie's arms, going slack with satisfaction. Marie giggles and rubs their noses together, accepting every exhausted kiss being daubed against her face happily and offering her own in return. Claire murmurs and sighs, one of her heels stroking the back of Marie's thigh. 

"I don't think I'll be able to walk for at least an hour," mumbles Claire. She whines pitifully when Marie rises from their embrace, missing her warmth; then moans weakly as the thickness that'd filled her pulls out. She feels empty and overly wet. Her ears go hot from the sensations.

"Is that good, bad, neutral?" Marie asks conversationally, covering her again. Claire feels the soaked toy brush her inner thigh. Her lips squiggle with embarrassment because _oh God that was inside me and oh GOD it's drenched_ **_because of me_ **and so she does the most sensible thing and covers her face with her hands.

Her response is a muffled, "good, but kind of uncomfortable," and Marie laughs kindly, nuzzling under her jaw. The taller girl reaches for the buckles adorning the harness and undoes them, raising her hips with a grunt to pull the apparatus off. 

"There. That better?" 

"Yes." Claire sighs, their hips notching together. "Thank you."

"Mhm, you bet." Marie snuggles against her chest. "Since you can't walk, wanna just lie here? Maybe have a nap?"

"I could nap. I could _sleep_." Claire smooths her palms down Marie's shoulder blades and back. "That was. Um. Really intense. Really, really intense. Especially with-" she clears her throat, voice dipping in volume, "-with the th-things you s-said."

Marie looks up at her, cheeks pinkening. "So you liked the dirty talk. Definitely noting that."

"I wouldn't call it _dirty_ …"

"Sexy, then. The sexy _sexy_ talk." Marie purrs, kissing her clavicle. 

Claire snorts and pats Marie's back. "That's a better name for it. Either way… it was, um, r-really good." Marie hums happily. Several minutes pass in comfortable silence. Then Claire remembers; "do you really think there's a charm or a spell that will let you feel things when you use the- the toy?"

"I mean, probably?" Marie nervously laughs. "You can do just about anything with magick. I would be shocked if there isn't a readily-available spell out there that lets someone magically connect their nervous system to a dildo." 

Claire sputters her way into a giggle. Marie joins her, and their evening winds down like that; gentle banter and cuddling until they fall asleep.

Before she nods off, Claire makes a mental note to check the restricted section of the next magically-inclined library they visit.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an adorable dildo (yes it actually has a heart-shaped base that is not an embellishment) and well here we are. LMAO


End file.
